jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Użytkowniczka/It's been a long way without you my friend
Informacje: *Bohaterowie mają 15 lat *Współcześnie *Valka nie żyje *Stoick jest prezydentem (nwm jak to się prawidłowo piszę xP) Prolog Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć jestem Czkawka, wiem super imię, ale nic.... mam 15 lat, mieszkam w mieście Berk, choć dużo czasu spędzam na działce moich rodziców poza miastem. W szkolę mam same 5 i 6,a gdy dostanę 4 to w domu wyrzywam się na meblach. Nauczyciele nazywają mnie geniuszem i proponują mi przeniesienie do 2 liceum, czyli przeskoczyłbym 2 klasy. Ja tego nie chcę, wolę kumplować się z moimi niedorozwiniętymi rówieśnikami. Jestem kujonem, więc za wielu przyjaciół nie mam.... poprawka! Wogule nie mam przyjaciół. W domu dużo czasu spędzam cały czas w swoim, zamkniętym na 4 spusty, pokoju. Właściwie to jest takie labolatorium. To tam powstają moje majstersztyki(bez skojarzeń!). Tam skręcam moje cyborgi- głównie stworzenia fantasy. Wszystko jest totalnie na legalu. Części sprowadzam tylko od zaufanych producentów, czyli na przykład od NASA. Jestem osobą BARDZO nieśmiałą, raczej skromną. Mój ojciec nazywa mnie dzikusem, bo nie chcę spędzać czasu z rówieśnikami, czy na podwórku. Mój ojciec.... Stoick Haddock. Jest prezydentem naszego miasta. Prawie wogule go nie ma w domu. Mama - wiem tylko, że nazywała się Valka, i że zgineła podczas jakiejś tam misji.... Pracowała w FBI. Umarła jakieś 5 lat temu. Zawsze mówiła, abym podążał za marzeniami, dobrze się uczył, zapewnił sobie dobrą przyszłość. To dlatego muszę mieć 5 i 6. To dla niej. Kiedyś myślałem nawet o zbudowaniu jej cybernetycznej wersji, ale to zostało tylko dziecięcym marzeniem. Nie posiadam wyobraźni, takiej jak mają inni ludzie. Mi pokazuje tylko czarne strony sytuacji. Jestem strasznym sztywniakiem, od śmierci mamy nigdy się nie zaśmiałem. Ale nie mogę narzekać, bo przykładowo taka Astrid Hofferson, kiedy była mała straciła rodziców i od tamtej pory mieszka ze swoim wujem Finn'em. Co prawda nie koleguję się z nią, ale jak siedziałem na korytarzu to słyszałem jak mówiła to swoim "by-fy-fy". A propo Astrid. Należy ona do Gangu Sączysmarka. Sączysmark - mały mózg, duże ego; Śledzik - od kilku lat próbuje dorównać mi inteligęcją... PRÓBJE; Mieczyk - idiota, destrukcja i zniszczenie mu w głowie oraz Szpadka - "by-fy-fy" Astrid, bardziej męska niż damska, wraz z Astrid grają w szkolnej damskiej drużynie siatkarskiej. Uwielbiają się nade mną znęcać i wyśmiewać. Od 3 klasy podstawówki to znosze, ale szybko się przyzwyczaiłem. 1. NO LAMA NO!!!!!! Perspektywa Czkawki Dziś nauczyciele kazali nam się ubrać na galowo, nie wiem czemu, ale się boje... Właśnie zaczyna się apel. Teraz przemówi szef mafii (dyrektor). - Sztandar Publicznego Gimnazjum nr.2 wprowadzić - powiedział. Dryn dryn dryn i sztandar wprowadzony. - Dzisiaj jest waży dzień dla naszej szkoły. Nasze gimnazjum wygrało tytuł "Najlepszej szkoły w mieście Berk". Statułetkę symbolizującą ten tytuł wręczy nasz mądry i uczciwy prezydent - powiedział dyro i zaczął klaskać. Do sali gimnastycznej wszedł mój stary. Jak najmocniej spróbowałem się ukryć, ale chyba mnie zauważył. NO LAMA NOOOOOO!!!!! Wręczenie statuetki dla szkoły, przemowa ojca, potem dyrka, porzegnanie z prezydentem, wyprowadzenie sztandaru, słowa na pożegnanie, i idziemy do domu. Wyszedłem ze szkoły i stanołem koło drzwi. Uczniowie zaczeli wychodzić. Chcę się zabrać z ojcem, a ten se wymyślił, że pogada z nauczycielami na mój temat. Kolejne NO LAMA NOOOO!!!!! Nagle coś złapało mnie za koszulkę i podniosło do góry. - Cześć Czkawkuś. Co tak stoisz? - zapytał retorycznie Sączysmark. - Wyskakuj z kasy kurduplu. - Nie mam nawet grosza - mruknąłem. Smark mnie postawił na ziemie. Walnął mnie w brzuch tak ,że się przewróciłem i wpadłem w kałurzę błota, wczoraj padało... Sączysmark z szyderczym śmiechem wrócił do swojego gangu i poszli gdzieś. Wstałem z ziemi i stojąc w kałuży błota, ubrudzony, słuchałem jak wychozący uczniowie chichrali się ze mnie. Po jakiś 5 minutach w szkole nie było uczniów. Po kolejnych 5 wyszedł mój ojciec. Zdziwił się jak zobaczył mnie całego w błocie. Wsiedliśmy do jego auta i pojechaliśmy do domu. Poszedłem się przebrać w dresy i jakąś luźną koszulkę, jak zwykle czarną. Lubie czarny.... i zielony, i niebieski. Wszedłem do salonu bo zostawiłem, wczoraj wieczorem tam mój szkicownik. Wziąłem go i wróciłem do pokoju. Teraz otwieranie. Kod, skanowanie siatkówki, skanowanie lini papilarnych i na koniec znów kod. Wszedłem do środka i usiadłem na łóżku. Zacząłem przeglądać projekty, jednak żaden mi się nie spodobał. Błagam, ja mam tu projekt na cybernetycznego Hobbita. spojrzałem na swoje ręce, a potem na kalędarz. Za tydzień 1 kwietnia, czlyli pryma aprylis. I chyba wiem jaki żart zrobie klasie... 2.Prymas Afylis Perspektywa Czkawki Kolejna lekcja w szkole, dobrze, że ostatnia... PIĄTKOWA! Piątek to mój ulubiony dzień tygodnia, twój pewnie też. Właśnie skupiam się na jednym punkcie, czyli na wydłubanej w mojej ławce dziurze. Oo nauczyciel coś mówi do mnie. - Może pani powtórzyć pytanie? - zapytałem, a klasa zachichotała, nie wiem czemu. - Odpowiedz na to działanie - tu pani pokazała na tablicę. Pisło tam : " 6/2(1+2) = ?". -0,75 (czyt. siedemdziesiąt-pięć setnych) - powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. - DZIĘKUJĘ! - powiedziała głośno nauczycielka do sufitu. Cała klasa parskneła śmiechem i po chwili wszyscy, poza mną, zwijali się na podłodze... Dosłownie. A wogóle nie pochwaliłem się wam, że Sączsmarka nie ma w szkole i cały dzień łaziłem uśmiechnięty. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy uczniowie wybiegli z klasy, znaczy ja sobie powoli wyszłem, ale wiecie....... Wszedłem do szatni i wyjąłem z worka swoje..... Nike. Popisane mazakiem czarnym i podziurawione..... nożem o ostrzu ok. 2 cali. Sorry, lubie wszystko analizować... A teraz o nadchodzącym poniedziałku.... Pryma Aprylis. Zbudowałem już swój pomysł na żart. Testowałem już na ojcu, mało zawału nie dostał, jak podało mu łyżeczkę do kawy... Ale miałem beke. Poniedziałek Wszedłem do klasy i usiadłem w swojej ulubionej ostatniej ławce. Zaczeła się lekcja. Mineło 15 minut. To wychowawcza, więc nic ciekawego się nie dzieje. Otworzyłem plecak i mój cyborg wyszedł na zwenątrz. przeszedł kilka ławek i wspiął się na ławkę Astrid i Heathery. Te automatycznie pisneły i wyskoczyły z ławki. - Co się stąło? - zapytała wychowawczyni. - C-c-c-c-coś chodziło po naszej ławce - pisneła Heathera. Potem pisneła Majka i Aśka. I zaczeła się panika w klasie. Perspketywa Mieczyka Podeszłem do ławki na której stało to coś. - Na gacie Odyna! To Rąsia z Rodziny Adamsów! SZPADKA ZOBACZ! - krzyknąłem Perspektywa Czkawki Całą tą akcję udałwałem, że nie wiem o co comm'on. Dzwonek. Cały dzień wszyscy gadali tylko o Rąsi. Po lekcjach Wyszedłem z szokły. Z plecaka wyskoczyła Rąsia. Muszę ją wyłączyć, ale do tego potrzebuję narzędzi, a przy sobie mam tylko śróbokręt. A bez pincety o grubości 1mm nawet nie dotknę wyłącznika. No co? Rąsia jest wielkości mojej dłoni. Wszedłem do domu i poszedłem do pokoju. Pincetą wyłączyłem Rąsie i postawiłem na szafce nocnej. Rzuciłem się na łóżko i zacząłem podziwiać tajemniczą (niedokońca), tłustą plame na suficie. Nagle zadzwonił jakiś alarm. Spojrzałem na telefon. 16:00. Szybko się zerwałem i na deskorolce pojechałem do bardzo dziwnego sklepu. Nad wejściem wisi napis "Gobber's Body Shop". Czemu tam pojechałem? Pracuję tam. Głównie sprzątam tam, podkradam śróby, kożystam z darmowego Wi-Fi i takie tam. Wszedłem do środka. - Spóźniony - powiedział głos. - Wiem. Sorry - odparłem. - Zagapiłem się. Na ladzie, stał płyn do mycia okien i szmatka obok. Zdjąłem pulower i zawiązałem go sobie wokół pasa. Byłem tylko w białym podkoszulku. Wziąłem się za mycie szybky. Najmilej myje się szybę wewnątrz, bo nie jest taka brudna. Na zewnątrz, nasakra. Miotaczem ognia tego nawet nie zmyjesz. Później Po godzinie, skonczylem swoją zmiane, właściwie nie wiem, czemu tu pracuję, skoro nawet grosza nie dostaję.... Nie ważne. Wróciłem do domu. Włączyłem laptopa i zaczłąem przeglądać internet, mając całyczas włączone Omegle. (nie wiem jak działa OMEGLE, więc wymyśle) Nagle coś zadzwoniło, odebrałem. - NO CZEŚĆ! - powiedział entuzjastycznie. - Heeeeej - powiedziałem. - Twerkujesz czasem? - zapytał entuzjastycznie człowiek w masce. - Nie - odpowiedziałem powstrzymując śmiech. - Liźnij najbliższą rzecz po prawej - wypalił nagle. Wziąłem butelkę wody stojącą obok i liznąłem ją. (hera, koka, hasz, LSD) Nagle gościu zdjął maskę. - KAROLEK! - krzyknąłem. - O ja też tak mam na imie! - krzyknął Karoleq. - A tak naprawdę jak masz na imie? - zapytał. - Ładnie - zaśmiałem się. - Ale jak? - zapytał. - Mistrzu Karolka - powiedziałem. - MISTRZOWSKIE IMIE! - krzyknął Karolek. - Dzięki - odparłem. - Dobra, ja muszę iść dalej męczyć ludzi - powiedział Karol. - Mistrzowsi Łokieć Mistrzu Karolka! - Mistrzowski łokieć - odparłem. Przybilismy przez kamerkę łokcia. Nastała cisza. Wróciłem do przeglądania internetu. Nagle natknąłem się na jakiś głupi filmik mówiący o tym, że smoki istnieją, tylko, że są niewiedzialne.. Wtedy zacząłem się zastaniawiać...... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania